A liquid appliance of the above mentioned kind is generally known.
Such an appliance makes use of a liquid reservoir that is connected via a liquid inlet to a liquid supply system, such as a public water system or a liquid processing unit which may for example be comprised by the liquid appliance. Examples of such a processing unit are a filter unit and a disinfection unit for irradiation of water. For filling of the reservoir up to a desired level of liquid the appliance has a float system which is responsive to a level of liquid in the reservoir. The float system may comprise a valve system for opening or closing of the liquid inlet of the appliance to enable or disable supply of liquid from the liquid inlet into the reservoir, respectively. For this purpose the float system may contain movable parts, often of a fine mechanical structure, that are responsive to the liquid level in the reservoir and to the resulting position of the float relative to the reservoir.
To establish the desired level of liquid in the liquid reservoir the float system performs several functions of a fine mechanical nature. The float system comprises several components which are of a mechanically fine structure corresponding to these functions. Such components are susceptible to damage which may be caused by vibrations, external forces and the like, which are imposed on the appliance and on the system, e.g. during transport of the appliance from factory to consumer or during transport of the system alone if not yet assembled into the appliance. Damage of the float system may result to a malfunction of the float system, overflow of the liquid reservoir and possibly serious liquid damage to the area which surrounds the appliance.
It is most important that during transport or shipping of the appliance, the float system and its fine mechanisms and particularly components from a valve system are protected against vibrations and external forces to prevent transport damage. For this purpose, the known appliances have a lock for securing and protecting the float system during transport of the appliance. Such a lock is switchable between a first position and a second position.
During activation of the lock, i.e. in the first position, the fine mechanical components of the float system are relieved from vibrations and forces during transport. In the first position the float system is blocked relative to the liquid reservoir. Components of the valve system are relieved from damaging effects of external forces.
The second position of the transport lock is intended to be engaged during use of the appliance. During use or operation of the appliance the float senses a level of liquid which is present in the reservoir. While the actual level of the liquid in the reservoir is below a desired level, the float mechanism acts on the valve system in a way that the liquid inlet is kept open and that liquid is allowed to fill the reservoir. Once the desired level of the liquid in the reservoir is established, the float acts on the valve system such that the liquid inlet is closed. Hence, during use, cooperation between the float and the valve system should be possible and the cooperation may not be hindered or impeded by the transport lock.
During use, the appliance is usually mounted to a stable surface such that its components are not liable to vibrations, external forces and the like. In such a stable situation deactivation of the lock, i.e. captivation of the second position, is appropriate to allow proper functioning of the float mechanism. In such an operational position the appliance may be attached to a wall by means of bolts or the like or to a stable surface under the sink to prevent that shocks or vibrations influence a proper functioning of the fine mechanical components of the appliance.
Frequently, the appliance is supplied with mounting instructions providing specifications for the position of the appliance and the requirements for a mounting surface that may serve as a stable underground to attach the appliance to. For the mounting or installation of the appliance in such an operational position, the appliance may be provided with means of attachment which guarantee a proper fixation of the appliance to the stable underground, i.e. an underground which does not subject the appliance to sudden or extreme vibrations or forces which cause damage to the fine mechanical components of the appliance. Alternatively, instead of being mounted to a wall, the appliance may also be supported in a stable manner by a rig or a stand on a table surface.
However, if a person installing the appliance misses to deactivate the lock by switching the lock from the first position into the second position, said person may be faced with the annoying task of demounting the appliance from the stable mounting surface, the rig or the stand, disassemble the appliance to get access to the lock, deactivate the lock, reassemble the appliance again and repeat the whole mounting procedure to fix the appliance to its stable surface, underground, base or foundation. Such discomfort is often lurking if the installer is not a skilled plumber but e.g. a do-it-your-selfer. It may also occur that the installer is not aware of the necessity to deactivate the lock before use and that the appliance is returned to the supplier under suspicion of improperly functioning.